Goetia (series)
Goetia is a short series about Alexander Strega, set in the world of Axis. Plot Alexander is a 17 years old hydromancer born in the Strega Coven, being a noble of the country of Raven, in the terrestrial sphere of Axis. When an angel known as Wormwood attacks the magic academy where he studies, he is forced to contract with Ashtaroth, one of the goetia, the 72 demons who served the legendary witch Solomon Jedidiah at the time of his death. Chapters Cast Contractors Alexander Strega The protagonist of Goetia, Alexander is a 17 years old strega witch, hydromancer and demon contractor. He possesses a high mastery over hydromancy, being able to generate holy water, a fabled form of purified water able to severely harm chthonic beings. He is the contractor of Ashtaroth. Nathan Sorginak Nathan is a 15 years old sorginak witch, aeromancer and demon contractor. He possesses a high mastery over aeromancy, being able to control the air without moving his body (aerokinesis). He is the contractor of Furfur and, later, Fulgur. Mephisto Sorginak Mephisto is a sorginak witch and one of the primary antagonists of Goetia, his real identity is Mephistopheles, the first demon to contract with a human. He is the contractor of Abaddon and former demon partner of Faust. Solomon Jedidiah Solomon was a sorcerer, umbramancer and demon contractor. In the modern days, he is regarded as a legend, and considered one of the most powerful magicians to ever exist. He is the former contractor of more than a hundred demons, including the 72 goetia. Faust All that is known about Faust is that he was the first human to ever contract to a demon. He was once the contractor of Mephistopheles. The 72 Goetia Ashtaroth Ashtaroth is a goetia and umbramancer who holds god-level power over the voids between the spheres of axis. He made a pact with Alexander, promising to give him power as long as the witch helped him fulfilling his ambitions. Furfur A goetia and electromancer, Furfur is a pure-hearted demon, with the dream of experiencing self-sacrifice. He fell in love with Nathan's kind nature, making a pact with the witch, promising to protect him of all evil. His final fate was a mortal life, as a gazelle. He was raised and trained by Fulgur. Amon The primordial pyromancer, Amon possesses god-level control over fire, being one of the strongest demons of existence. Before his power was sealed in the by the archangel Gabriel, he was said to surpass even Abaddon's original strength. When he was unsealed, he received only a portion of his original powers back. Samigna The "all-knowing", Samigna answers all the questions of his conjurers and teaches on a variety of subjects, and stays with them for the time he is requested, but accept no contracts since Solomon. Other Demons Abaddon The primordial umbramancer, Abaddon was once one of the strongest demons of existence, and a candidate to the title of king of hell, until he was defeated by Baphomet, who sealed away most of his strength and took the throne to himself. He made a pact with Mephisto, who promised to help him restore his original powers as long as the demon gave him access to his void control. He was trained by Fulgur. Fulgur The primordial electromancer, Fulgur has god-level control over electrical discharges, being able to confront opponents of any type. He is one of the eldest demons of hell, being the only known archdemon to survive the three archangels' strike. He trained and raised several demons, including many goetia. Baphomet King of Hell, he was Ashtaroth's progenitor (although referred to as male, "he" possessed both genders). Angels Michael Ruler of Heaven, he is the primordial aeromancer, one of the three archangel brothers, and one of the strongest beings in existence. Gabriel Ruler of Earth, he is an umbramancer, a master of sealings and barriers, and one of the three archangel brothers. Lucifer Former Ruler of Hell, he is the original photomancer, and one of the three archangel brothers. Wormwood A powerful photomancer, he possesses the ability of manipulating hardened photons, producing meteor-like projectiles. Category:Gobi-Aoi's Creations Category:Axis Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Goetia (series)